


Dance Lesson

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-13
Updated: 1999-04-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser needs another favor from Kowalski. This story is a sequel toFootsteps In The Darkness.





	Dance Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Cohabitation 2: Dance Lessons  


## Cohabitation 2: Dance Lessons

  
by Adia

Fraser had been occupying a tiny, tidy little corner of Stanley Ray  
Kowlaski's apartment for the last four days. Fraser had enjoyed the  
peace and quiet and Stan had enjoyed the company, even though it was  
a  
Mountie who'd never watched a day of TV in his life. It was hard  
for  
Fraser to keep a secret from Ray but he had successfully done  
it for the  
past three and a half days. Of course watching Ray squirm  
like a worm  
around Francesca to avoid any suspicion was a great  
incentive not to  
tell Ray that he knows all about it.  
It was a Tuesday night and Fraser and Kowalski had just finished up a  
case. Stan had ordered in pizza and was attempting to watch a ball  
game.  
Fraser could never find the interest in the game. At first  
he enjoyed  
explaining the concepts of the game but after the second  
hour the  
Mountie was feeling a tad bit... bored. He cleared his  
throat, "Ray, I  
was wondering if maybe you would be kind enough  
to help me with  
something."  
Stan gnawed off a chunk of pizza and shrugged, "Uh, yeah, sure Fraser.  
What is it?"  
"Well, you see, there is an event coming up, an Embassy Ball, and  
the  
Inspector had requested that I accompany her. However, I do  
have one  
problem."  
"You mean aside from having to spend an evening with the Ice Queen."  
Fraser gave a soft half-hearted laugh, "Yes well, my point is Ray,  
that  
I stand in need of dance lessons."  
"Oh." Stanley took a swallow of his drink, "Well, hey,  
I know a guy  
who's a real great instructor. In fact he even helped  
me and Stella for  
our wedding."  
Fraser cleared his throat nervously and licked his bottom lip, "Actually  
Ray, I was wondering if you might teach me. I'm rather unfamiliar  
with  
dancing and sometimes I can be a tad difficult while learning  
new things  
that require large amounts of concentration and skill."  
"Fraser, I thought you'd be the best at concentration and skill."  
Stan  
seemed surprised.  
"I believe you referred to my style and rhythm as, 'moving like  
a block  
of wood.' Remember?"  
Stan was starting to regret his remark, "Yeah, Fraser. I remember."  
"Well, Ray, this provides the perfect opportunity for you to help  
me not  
move like a block of wood."  
Ray rolled his eyes, "I dunno Fraser."  
"Please Ray, there is no one else I can turn to and I might add,  
it is  
very important that I am able to make a good impression at  
the Embassy  
Ball. For my sake and the Inspectors."  
Finally Stan let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine."  
"Good." Fraser took his and Stan's paper plates and tossed  
them into the  
trash. Then he replaced himself standing above Kowalski  
who was still  
sitting on the couch with his feet kicked up on the  
coffee table, "Now?"  
"Why yes Ray. What better time  
than the present?" After all the Embassy  
Ball is this Thursday  
night. I would be in need of a few days to  
practice my, um..."  
he ran a finger under the collar of his red serge  
before completing  
his sentence, "moves."  
Stan sighed, "Okay." He got up and went to his stereo then  
shoved a CD  
in and pressed play. He adjusted the volume and turned  
to find Fraser  
standing starched with his hands behind his back,  
"Okay, first thing  
Fraser, when you're dancing with a woman  
you have to relax."  
Fraser let his hands fall to his sides.  
Kowalski continued, "Second  
thing, ya have ta always, always  
pretend you know exactly what yer  
doing. Even if ya don't."  
"Understood." Fraser's only movement was a stiff quick nod.  
Both of them  
stood several feet apart for several long moments.  
Fraser firmly planted  
and Stan with his hands in his pockets nervously  
tapping his toes.  
Finally Stan piped up, "You know Fraser,  
maybe this wasn't such a good  
idea."  
Fraser momentarily nodded and Ray moved to turn off the stereo. Before  
Fraser could stop himself he latched onto Stan's sleeve and spun  
him  
around. Pulling Kowalski close to him, "I really need to  
learn... It's  
important that I impress Inspector Thatcher."  
Ray cocked an eyebrow, "Why? Gotta thing for the Ice Queen?"  
"Well," Fraser released his tight grip on the man, "not  
really Ray,  
but..." he let his words trail off. He realized  
his explanation would be  
pointless and that it would be better on  
both of them if he just let Ray  
assume.  
Ray smiled smugly, "Uh-huh. Sure."  
Fraser's automatic blush confirmed Kowalski, "Somebody's got the  
hots  
for the Ice Queen, and it ain't me!" Stan teased.  
"So you can see I need your help, Ray. Show me what to do."  
Stan took an awkward step closer towards Fraser. He dodged his arm back  
and fourth between Fraser's waist and shoulder then in complete  
frustration spat out, "Okay! I'm gonna be the guy!" and  
then took hold  
of Fraser. One hand on his back just above his waist  
and the other  
extending both their hands out to the side of them.  
The wool fabric of  
Fraser's red serge felt slightly scratchy under  
his fingers but, for  
some strange reason, not entirely uncomfortable.  
Fraser was still starched. Knees locked. Stan tried to get him to relax,  
"Remember Fraser, relax. This is weird enough anyway."  
"Indeed Ray, but I do appreciate this." Fraser and Stan were  
standing at  
least a good foot apart.  
"Hey Frase, I got the perfect song." He'd been searching his  
brain for  
the perfect song. Something that had a beat that would  
most likely be  
used at an event like that. He released Fraser and  
put on another CD. He  
pressed play then came back to awkwardly resume  
his position with the  
Mountie. A soft drum beat and piano took hold  
of the room. Stan waited  
untill the melody joined in and Sarah McLachlan's  
beautiful humming  
voice filled the apartment before he took a step.  
When the tempo changed  
and her voice began to sing Stan took a step  
forward leading Fraser.  
"Yoooouuurrrr love, is better than ice  
cream. Better than anything else  
that I've tried... yoooouuurrrr  
love, is better than ice cream..." Her  
smooth voice melted  
and made the room fill with warmth.  
Stanley was sailing on his feet, "Get it Fraser?"  
Fraser nodded, "Yes, the pattern does seem rather simple, yet eloquent."  
Stan shook his head, "No Fraser. The song. Get it?"  
Fraser  
stilled sharply, "Your love is better than ice cream?" he asked.  
"Yeah, get it?" Stan shrugged prompting an answer by lifting  
his  
shoulders.  
"Oh dear." Fraser began to release himself from Stan, "Ray,  
there's  
something you must understand. I-"  
Fraser was abruptly cut off, "Geez Fraser!" Stan sounded outraged,  
"Get  
your mind outta the gutter! The title of the song is Ice  
Cream, I just  
thought it'd be funny."  
"How?"  
"It makes sense. Get it? Ice Cream... Ice Queen?" Ray him gave  
an  
impatient Well Duh look.  
Fraser shook his head, "Oh yes, indeed you are right Ray. That is  
quite  
ironic."  
"Isn't it though." Ray rolled his eyes, "Man, Fraser,  
what were ya  
thinkin'?" Before Fraser could answer Stan took  
it back, "Nevermind.  
Don't wanna know."  
"Understood. Can we continue?"  
They both awkwardly connected. Rejoined and back to dancing. The steps  
and patterns getting easier as Kowalski explained them. The Mountie  
was  
a far too logical man so dancing had to be broken down into  
a science.  
Stan had liked to think of it as more of an art. However,  
when it  
occurred to him that the Mountie learned better by a logical  
explanation  
of how and why it had gotten things moving along much  
smoother.  
They swayed in the tiny apartment to the voice in the  
air, "Yoooouuurrrr  
love, is better than chocolate..."  
Stanley helped Fraser ease into dancing. To go with the beat of the  
song, "You know, Fraser, your pretty light on your feet."  
The Mountie nodded, "Thank you kindly, Ray."  
"Bet the Ice Queen's gonna be surprised."  
Fraser smiled lopsidedly, "Surprised indeed."  
Nearly an hour had passed and Stanley had taught him different steps  
to  
different tempos. They were actually enjoying themselves. Stan  
had  
cranked the stereo up a notch. He decided to teach Fraser how  
to twirl.  
It would add a large amount of class to the dance if Fraser  
could  
elegantly pull it off. With the way he's been dancing, he  
should have no  
problem, "Hey Fraser, I'm gonna teach ya how  
to do a twirl. See ya lift  
yer arm like that and gently nudge her  
at the waist indicating yer gonna  
twirl 'er."  
Fraser nodded and Stan sent him spinning. He spun three times out and  
Stan reeled him in, "That's quite refreshing, Ray." Fraser  
was smiling.  
An actual happy smile.  
"Wanna try it again?"  
Fraser nodded, "Certainly."  
Stan raised his arm and spun Fraser again. He was really getting into  
it. At the end of his third spin Fraser was grinning ear to ear.  
When he  
paused before Stan would reel him in he'd even shoved his  
arm out into  
the air and tossed his head back slightly.  
Just then the sharp click of the door opening was too fast for Fraser  
to  
react. They both froze. Motionless. Expressionless.  
Francesca stilled also. Eyes popped wide open and jaw dropped. The key  
slipped out of her hand and came crashing to the floor. She didn't  
bother to pick it up or close the door behind her. She gasped loudly  
at  
the sight of Stan and Fraser dancing. Together. It wasn't just  
that,  
that bothered her, it was the fact that they were so obviously  
enjoying  
it.  
No one said a word for what seemed like a full five minutes. Finally  
Francesca turned and slowly walked out of the room her hands still  
clasped over her mouth. As she walked further down the hall Stan  
could  
hear her muttering something like, "Well, that's the  
second man who  
likes Fraser more than me." She gave a short  
laugh, "Huh... both my  
brother, both Ray's."  
Stan chased after her, "Frannie!" He finally caught up to her  
while she  
was assaulting the elevator button. Pushing it a million  
times a second.  
Unable to make it come fast enough, "Listen  
Frannie."  
"No Ray. I have to go," she sputtered and  
charged down the stairs.  
Impatient with waiting, "I have to  
go." She mumbled and raced down the  
stairs. After a moment  
of standing in silence the elevator door opened  
with a ding. Kowalski  
raged and kicked the side of it, "Damn!"  
He stomped back  
into the apartment and slammed the door shut. A big eyed  
Fraser  
stood, looking part surprised and part fearful, "Is she upset?"  
"Oh yeah. She's pissed!" Stan paced the room angrily.  
Fraser  
sat down on the sofa, "Oh dear."  
"Yeah, no shit!" Kowalski snapped.  
After he calmed down and regained his temper he apologized to Fraser  
who  
was exhausted with worry. Both decided it best to call it a  
night.  
In the morning Fraser had duty at the Consulate so Stanley  
was alone at  
work. So far, Frannie wasn't giving him the time of  
day. In fact she was  
even going out of her way to ignore him. By  
lunch some progress had been  
made. Thanks to Welsh, "Look you  
two, whatever it is, leave it at home,  
understand? The way you two  
are bouncing off the walls makes it look  
like you hate eachother.  
Even more than a normal brother and sister.  
Straighten it out! That's  
an order."  
Francesca realized how unreasonable she was being for not letting Stan  
explain. Calming herself into a rational mood she let Kowalski give  
her  
his side of the story. The truth. After all was said and done,  
their  
conflict resolved, Frannie felt more secure than before. Stan  
suggested,  
"Hey Frannie, why don't we go take a vacation. I  
got relatives in New  
York. We could go and see the sights this weekend."  
"This weekend?" Francesca was unsure.  
Stan shrugged, "Yeah, why not?"  
Frannie smiled tossing her worries out the window and pummeling  
Kowalski, "Okay!"  
"Break it up you two, you have reputations to uphold around here."  
Welsh  
reminded them while passing by.  
"Yes sir," they echoed eachother.  
Welsh stopped and pointed at Kowalski, "And you, this is your new  
case."  
He slapped the file down on the desk, "Go get the  
Mountie, you're both  
assigned to this thing."  
Kowalski let himself into the Consulate and ran into Thatcher in the  
hallway, "Hey there Inspector."  
"Detective. How'd you get in here?" She looked unpleasantly  
surprised.  
"Let myself in." He perched upon the front  
desk, "So you excited about  
the ball?"  
She looked confused, "Ball?"  
"Yeah, the Embassy Ball."  
She began to walk away, "Detective, you're delusional."  
"Am not."  
Suddenly Kowalski and Thatcher's attention was distracted by noise. A  
music. Coming from the Consulate kitchen. Stunningly, Fraser emerged  
from the kitchen and danced halfway down the hall before noticing  
the  
two sets of eyes glued to him and his dancing partner.  
Stan's eyebrows climbed halfway up his forehead. Carrying a feather  
duster and wearing a fluffy apron over his red serge Turnbull gasped  
in  
shock at seeing Kowalski and his superior with their mouths hanging  
open, watching them dancing merrily through the Consulate.  
Fraser stopped dead still, "Oh dear."

The End  
(~MDK~)  
October 1998  
Disclaimer: Same old, same old, using DS characters, no money...  
Also: No copyright infringement intended by using Ice Cream by Sarah  
McLachlan


End file.
